


His Savior

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall have a moment





	His Savior

It was four in the morning and Melissa was tired. Her and Sheriff Stilinski had broken into Disneyland at one and hadn’t slept since. They were having the time of their lives. Sheriff had thrown up on nine of the rides and Melissa had to hold his hair back. (He’d grown it out to his waist so he could braid it. It was Stiles idea.) The pair were so happy to be there to be spending time together in the happiest place on earth.  
“Melissa,” Sheriff said. “I want you to know that I… I love you.”  
Melissa put her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. “I love you, too, Stiles’ dad.”  
They shared a passionate old person kiss and left the park. They needed to get home.

The next day, they relaxed. They needed sleep and they needed to rest.  
“I had a great time with you last night,” Sheriff said.  
Melissa smiled. “Me too.” But there was something she needed to tell him.  
“Stilinski,” she said, “I don’t know how to say this. I know you’re a power ranger but you don’t know something about me.”  
“What is it Melissa, dear?”  
Melissa took a deep breath and stood up. “This.”  
Gigantic wings shot out from behind her and she leaped into the air, flying to the ceiling of the living room.  
“You’re… youre….” sheriff said.  
“I’m an angel.”  
He gasped. “You’re beautiful.”  
Melissa blushed. “Thank you, sheriff. It was hard to say.”  
“Do the kids know?”  
Melissa shook her head. “None of them know. I never had kids myself because I knew they’d be ugly and they’d probably be named something stupid like Scott. But Stiles and the others, they don’t know.”  
“What about the power couple?”  
“Christopher and Derek don’t know either. In fact, I’ve only told you. And one other person.”  
Sheriff sat up straighter. “Who else?”  
Melissa looked down in shame. “I told… Coach Lacrosse.”  
“Melissa why?”  
“He looked at me with his funky eyes and I had to tell him. He didn’t believe me though so it’s alright. He’s back in rehab now.”  
“It’s alright Melissa. I have to go do my duty now as the chartreuse power ranger. There’s a giant robot that keeps stealing the tangerines from every Whole Foods in the Tristate area.”  
Melissa smiled. “Go save the town, my man. Save the city, big boy.”  
Sheriff smiled back. “I will, honeypie, I will.”  
And so sheriff saved the town and Melissa flew around for the fun of it relishing in the fact that she had no children.


End file.
